Revenge
by cookiebook322
Summary: What happens when Adrien discovers something he shouldn't have and over reacts? WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Help.

HELP!

HELP ME!

Marinette cried and cried and cried. Chat looked at her from across the room, anger in his eyes.

"You just don't understand do you?"

Marinette looked up, ocean blue meeting emerald green.

"If you don't give me your earings... I'll just take them."

############

 **Earlier that day**

Marinette's day started as usual. Wake up late. Complete her daily workout of a morning routine. Rush to school. Stumble over herself and her words around a certain blonde model. Go home. And finally... Homework.

Marinette was currently completing her algebra homework. There was around 25 questions and Mari was stuck on the first one.

She turned to Tikki who was happily munching on a cookie, algebra free. Tikki looked up.

"Just say the words."

"Tikki spots on!"

##########

Hunger fuelled Adrien as he sprinted from his house towards a certain bakery. His father had given him 3 pieces of broccoli for his dinner but that would NOT do. He slowed down as Marinette's balcony came into view.

He chuckled to himself as he imagined his classmate and friend slaving away over her homework. He debated coming over as Chat later to help her.

For a couple of weeks he had been visiting her as Chat in the early hours of the morning. They had created a bond as they sat and ranted to eachother about their love lifes. It had come as a shock to find out Marinwtte had a crush on him as Adrien but when her thought about it, it made sense.

As the bakery drew closer, a pink flash was seen through Marinette's window. Ladybug emerged into her balcony and flew away.

Adrien stood there mouth wide open and eyes huge.

It had been Marinette all along.

That little BITCH!

Anger replacedhis shock and he turned and stormed home. She had a cheek to do that. To let him profess his love to his love! Oh the joy she must have felt.

Well... Adrien would make her pay!

#############

Gabriel watched his son storm into the house, clearly angry.

"This would make a brilliant akuma!" He immediately dismissed the idea. This was HIS son.

An idea started to brew in the designer's head. It had been a couple of weeks since Jakady had attacked and that meant a couple of weeks since he found out his son was Chat Noir.

He had been hunting for a way to use this information and now seemed like a perfect opportunity.

He exited his office and made his way to his lair, a forbidden room in the very top of the mansion, his wife's bedroom.

He called for his kwami who appeared from a corner of the room and transformed. He called for a butterfly but instead of infecting it with darkness, it was instructed to go and spy on the model.

The butterfly obliged and flapped its way through the window and to Adrien's room.

In the room Adrien was pacing, muttering, "I can't believe it was her!"

Suddenly the boy noticed the butterfly and walked toward it. It flapped its way passed him and out the bedroom door. Adrien ran after it all the way to the bedroom in the attic.

"Hello son."

Adrien stood, not speaking, staring at Hawkmoth.

"F-father?"

Hawkmoth smiled and detransformed, leaving Gabriel in his place.

Adrien felt tears forming. "W-why?"

"For your mother."

Adrien stared at his father in disbelief. Could he actually bring her back?

"All I need is Ladybug's earrings."

Marinette appeared in the model's head. This was perfect revenge. She didn't deserve that miraculous! His mother was a better cause.

"What do I do to help?"

###########

Chat Noir later went to Marinette's balcony trying to act as casual as possible.

He punned.

She conplained.

It felt nice but Adrien kept reminding himself of the plan.

It HAS to be done!

He asked her to get in his back.

They ran across rooftops before eventually coming to an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Paris.

They entered.

Marinette looked round confused. "Why are we here Chat?"

She looked up to see emerald eyes burning into her.

"Do I need an excuse to see my lady?"

Marinette gasped giving Chat a moment to push her to the floor.

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU BITCH."

He scratched her cheek with his claws leaving a cut that was slowly releasing blood.

"Give me your earrings now."

"Chat what has gotten into you?"

"I said, . ."

Marinette was wearing her pyjamas leaving bare arms that Chat traced with his claw leaving behind a forced growing scar.

Marinette bit her lip trying to hide the pain. Chat noticed and laughed evilly.

"What's wrong Bugaboo? Am I hurting you?"

The blue-nette started to cry and Chat paced around a bit. He stopped at the opposite end of room, bringing us to the present.

Chat Noir leaned in and grabbed the earrings, but they wouldn't detach from her ear lobes.

Marinette gave a weak smirk.

"Miraculouses can only be removed willingly or if the holder is dead silly kitten."

The designer silently shrieked as she realised the information she just have to the leather cat.

"Is that so." Chat purred. "I would recommend giving them over willingly because I would hate to hurt such a pretty face."

Marinette said nothing but her posture was enough to reply to Chat.

Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He held it to the girls neck grinning at her frightful response.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"STOP!"

Chat obliged and watched as Marinette undid the backs of her earrings and a small red figure zoomed from her pocket into them.

A gloved hand was held out and the earrings were placed in it.

Chat Noir stood up and started to leave but stopped.

"Might as well even things out."

Marinette looked up confused, blood dripping from her cheek and arm onto her shirt, turning it from white to Crimson.

A green flash filled the warehouse and when it disappeared Adrien stood in Chat's place.

No no no no no no NO!

This could not be happening.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien sighing.

"Sorry Mari, can't have you informing the police."

He reached for the knife and threw it. It landed directly in the girl's chest, blood oozing from the tear.

Marinette cried harder.

This is how she would die. Alone in a warehouse with a knife hanging out of her stomach, put there by her partner, her crush.

The pain started to fade the world darkened slightly.

Ambulances were heard from outside, they were going to save her. Out of the corner of Marinette's eye a light was seen.

It looked welcoming, it was calling to her. She could go with it and leave this world behind. She didn't deserve to stay, she let Alya down, her parents down, Paris down.

She let the whole of France down.

The greatest decision of her life.

The light.

Or family.

Living or death.

One thing made up Mari's mind.

Adrien.

Marinette let go of everything and chose the light.

#########

The whole of Paris turned up to Marinette's wedding. Everyone except Adrien and his father.

They were on the run since the whole of the city discovered the truth.

Adrien who was Chat Noir killed Marinette who was Ladybug.

When the funeral was over everyone returned to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for some light refreshments.

But back at the graveyard things were far from over.

Adrien appeared from the shadows when he was sir everywhere was clear. He walked up to the gravestone and cried.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Killed protecting our city. RIP.'

This gravestone made it official. He had killed her. The love of his life. What had he done?

He sobbed and sobbed over the grave until the sun started to rise. He stood up and looked at the grave one last time.

Hundreds of red roses covered the fresh mound of soil. But apart from that, nothing special, Adrien had to fix that.

########

10 years later no traces of Adrien or his father had been found. Marinette was still dead. No more akumas. No more magic that made Paris so special.

The only thing left was a small engraving of a cat and ladybug on Marinette's grave.

It was obvious who left it.

But no one removed it.

It was all that remained of Paris' former super heroes.

The Mirculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	2. Note

Little note thingy!

Sorry about the way it says Marinette's wedding. My fingers got a little carried away plz just overlook that.

Its meant to say funeral


End file.
